Trip Troubles
by Kaleideoscope Hearts
Summary: High School Marching Band AU? "Oh," I started. I was almost too paralyzed by fear to speak, "Hi, Conway." I could feel my heart pounding. Your first thought might be to think it would be in a way that one might get butterflies in their stomach when talking to a crush. But no. It wasn't like that at all.


Field trips are supposed to be an exciting and fun to go on, and going with the school marching band should have made it even _that_ much more entertaining. I mean, throwing a hundred kids on two buses to a county fair with fried foods and questionably safe carnival rides is supposed to be a stress-free and enjoyable day. The only thing that I should have needed to worry about should have been the parade in the afternoon.

And when the parade was done, I was so relieved. Marching a parade in 80 degree weather was no exactly something I wanted to do. The idea of marching several miles in the blaring heat is already god awful, but being stuck in a jacket and overall combo put me over the top and essentially put me into PMS-bitch mode.

By the end of it, I was overly exhausted and sweaty. In addition, my arms were ready to detach and fall off from the unbearable pain of carrying a ten pound instrument the entire time. Having it been my first time marching a parade, I wasn't aware of the excruciating pain that carrying a baritone horn would bring.

Needless to say, I was agitated and unable to cooperate with the world and it's shit at the moment. A nice ice cold slushie was calling my name, and I was ready to answer it. As my fellow band mates and I left for the stand, I couldn't be any happier to finally get my hands around a satisfying slushie.

But as my luck would have it, I couldn't just have my slushie like any other normal person at the fair.

The initial call didn't catch my attention right away. What got me to notice it was the hot breath I felt on the back of my neck. The air had gotten cooler, and the breath sharply contrasted with it, making their presence known. I wasn't sure who exactly I was expecting, but it certainly scared me shitless.

"Hello there, Dawn!"

I snapped my head only to see the last person I would have ever wanted to see.

"Oh," I started. I was almost too paralyzed by fear to speak, "Hi, Conway."

I could feel my heart pounding. Your first thought might be to think it would be in a way that one might get butterflies in their stomach when talking to a crush.

But no.

It wasn't like that at all.

It was pounding from nervousness of seeing Conway right in front of me. The lanky and geeky kid had been, "creeping" on me since two years ago on a field trip to the aquarium. He was all alone, and I thought it would be a kind gesture to sit with him on the bus, and to let him explore the exhibits with my friends and me.

But _somehow_ he managed to develop a full blown obsession with me.

In short, he began to terrify me. I became so scared to walk alone through the hallways at school because of him because I thought he might pop up somewhere.

I thought maybe telling him I wasn't interested in him would solve the problem. I told him I wasn't interested in him at all. I told him how I didn't _like_ him like that, and I thought he had understood it. I put it rather bluntly too, so that way I couldn't be taken another way. Surely he would back off!

I was wrong. In fact it got worse, and was amplified to ten different levels.

He continued to pursue me. He sent me texts, kept sending invitations to me, and even asked my friends what was up with me. All of which I (or my friends) either ignored or declined. It should have been super obvious that I wasn't interested in him!

But again, I was wrong. So very wrong.

"So, Dawn."

Oh god. My stomach was churning (and it definitely was not from the smell of fried broccoli stand across from me.)

"I was wondering… do you want to walk around the park and talk later?" He asked me, with this semi-hopeful expression on his face.

I could feel my face drop all expression. My mind stopped and I couldn't think. There was no way in hell that I was going to! It had bad idea written all over it. How could I willingly walk with him around a fair that I barely had memorized the layout of?

"No." I answered. And I actually felt just a little bad, because it seemed just a little harsh (despite his stalker-ish behavior).

"I'm hanging with my friends for the rest of the night. Can't abandon them now," I added in an attempt to lessen the blow.

"Oh. Okay," he replied, dejectedly. As soon as the words left his mouth, so did he. All I could feel was immense relief, as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I turned to my friends back in line, and they gave me the same horrified look I gave to them.

"Well, that was super sketchy," May commented. "Who the hell just travels _alone!_"

"Yeah, and how did he even get here?! He doesn't even play clarinet in band anymore!" Misty added on.

"I dunno. He musta been invited," I reasoned.

As I received my very much deserved slushie, I could only think about his encounter. And somehow, I could only guess that Conway would return again.

Few short days later, I received a text from Misty.

"Guess who messaged me on Tumblr?!"

The kid needed to get a life! So, Misty and I had devised a plan along with our friend Kenny, to finally get him off of my back. Operation Decoy-Boyfriend-to-Get-Conway-to-Leave-Me-Alone!

So Misty continued to message him back, and let him know _once again _that I wasn't interested, and that I was "dating" in Kenny. I mean, I felt just a smidge bad for having to lie to the kid, but how else was I supposed to get it through his head!

From the replies Misty got, it seemed like Conway had gotten the message. He finally admitted that he may have messed up. You know, after five months of having told him _that I wasn't interested_.

But somehow, I couldn't help but have a gut wrenching feeling that it wouldn't be the final time I had heard from Conway.

* * *

Welp. There's something new! Yay :'D

Also, I don't mean to add on to the idea of Conway being like a really creepy and stalkerish person, but I feel like he kinda fit the role. I was struggling to pick characters for this story, and it ended up being these two.

*Don't own Pokemon


End file.
